The present invention relates generally to a nonlinear electromagnetic propulsion system (NEMPS) and method.
Proposed future space missions identify a need for long duration propulsion systems that can be reliably utilized for space missions to the outer planets and beyond to interstellar objects. Satisfying this deep space mission technology need also enhance the current methods used in the station keeping of large orbital objects and provide a technology option for economical orbit transfer of large objects both around the earth and between the inner planets of the solar system. Present day primary systems and methods for long duration thrust in space are based on electrical powered rocket motors such as ion engines and electric arcjets. All electric powered rocket motor systems suffer from two major drawbacks that limit performance to a few months in duration at best. Both must carry, along as part of the space vehicle, a significant but limited amount of matter for reaction mass needed for the momentum impulse of the propelling force. Also, the rocket motor nozzle velocity for the ejected mass is a minuscule fraction of the speed of light.
Propulsion systems that satisfy the aforementioned needs would necessarily be electromagnetic in nature and provide a mechanism for the direct conversion of prime electrical power propulsive force. Propulsion systems based on laser devices have already been proposed. Laser devices by the very nature of their fundamental geometry and the mechanisms for converting prime energy into electromagnetic energy are optimal for the radiation of electromagnetic energy rather than the production of propulsive force.
Hence, there exists a need for an electromagnetic device whose geometry and energy conversion mechanisms are optimal for the production of propulsive thrust rather than the radiation of electromagnetic energy into space.